Forbidden Fruits Taste The Best
by Lovethefemme
Summary: Alice x OC A girl comes down to live with the Quileute's and has yet to find her mate. What will happen when she ends up at Fork's High with our favorite vampire family?
1. The first Step

**SPOV**

I was the new girl in town, alone. My pack had told me that moving to Forks would be a great idea, that being the most supernatural place in America, I would be safe. The drive from Seattle was a long one, occupying my mind with useless thoughts.

_Will they like me? _

_Will I stand out too much? _

_What else is out here?_

I had been told that this was a vampire hotspot, being the most clouded place generally in America; vampires could come out during the day without being exposed. _Vampires. _The word stung my brain. I didn't have a good history with them, being a shifter. That was the other supernatural species that was here.

Shape shifters, like me. In Forks are wolf shape shifters, myself included, though not from this pack. Hopefully they would accept me. We were just coming into a small village when the taxi took a sharp turn left.

I snapped out of my thoughts and fell over ungracefully in the back of the cab. "SORRY!" was yelled from the front of the taxi, I glared through the glass, hoping that he would feel my stare. He didn't even flinch. I sighed and carried on staring out the window. The setting went from a large motorway to woods in a matter of seconds, as if they had appeared out of nowhere.

I knew we were close, not only did the woods give away the fact that a pack must be near, but I could smell them. A warm smell, like a fire burning.

The cab stopped. "I'm not going any further."

I grunted, "fine, thanks." Opening the door I sprinted up to the door and gave one quick, sharp knock. They should know that it was me. I mean, how many other people would come this far into the woods and knock on a small house.

The door opened before the echo of my knock had disappeared. A tall Quileute man stood there, a shocked expression on his face; he must have known I was coming. Didn't he?

"Um…hi" I managed, he was slightly intimidating, standing 6'3" he towered over me, his brutish face and strong muscles showing regardless of what he was wearing.

"Yeah, hey Stephanie." The name shocked me; I hadn't heard it in so long, and defiantly not in its full form. He continued, noting that I was still looking dumbfounded at him. "I was told by Billy that you would be arriving soon, shame it had to be now." After my initial smile at a name I knew, the fact that the timing was awful shocked me.

_What could have happened right as I turn up? Really! I just cause trouble, even in – _My trail of thought was interrupted by Billy shouting through the house

"Hey Sam! Let the poor girl in, she's had a long flight! Plus, she can probably help us!" Sam's face stung at the thought of letting someone outside of the pack in to help with problems. I knew that look all too well.

"It's okay Sam, I know what it's like letting new people in," I tried to comfort him, his eyes lit slightly, though there was no real change in his expression. "Let me help, I'm a shifter too, that's why I'm here, and I would…like to join your pack." I hesitated, looking away in embarrassment, how can you just ask someone for entrance into their family?

He frowned slightly; when suddenly 3 equally large boys came jumping through the door. I laughed at his slight predicament. Sam smiled.

"Think of this as a little initiation task then."' My face lit up with excitement, I would get some action, and knowing that I'm stronger than any shifters AND bloodsuckers I had come across, this would be no problem.

"What do you need me to do?" I skipped behind him, trying to keep up with Sam's large steps, twice as long as mine.

"Suckers have come through our borders; this will be a good time to give you a small look at what is ours and what isn't." He didn't even talk about it being theirs, just not ours. _Yet _my brain imputed naturally.

"Cool," my normal response, "just one question," I stopped, seeing if he wanted it to be asked now. '

"Go ahead" he turned and walked backwards, still faster than I could walk forward.

"What school will I go to?" He stopped. A confused look on his face that was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Bad time?" I asked, curious about how bad this bloodsucker problem must be.

He shook his head, "nah, its fine, I thought you knew when you came." I stood confused, was he just talking about school now. It seemed that he wasn't. "Um…well, you'll be going into bloodsucker territory for school."I turned to see if he was joking. He wasn't. _Dammit! _After the quick introduction to my potential pack members, we set off. They were all guys, _lucky me_ I thought. I hated shifting in front of guys; they always stared, like lost pups. They all stopped and shifted. Even in wolf form they were as tall as me, I looked over, annoyed. They sensed it and laughed. Being on 5'6" I was average, for a human. _I'll show them_. I started to run, shifting mid-air but never faltering.

**APOV**

_God dammit. _We had crossed the border between our territory and the Quileute's.

_VISION_

_School next week…_

_My family and I turned up in our normal silver Volvo, stepping out into the dark car park. I looked around. There was a motorbike. A figure in black._

_END OF VISION_

My eyes unclouded just in time to see my family staring at me. "What?" I asked, not wanting to stop in any territory that wasn't ours.

"Alice, you were gone for like 3 minutes." Edward spoke, a scared look on his face. I'd never been in a vision that long.

Rosalie was the one to speak this time. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Um…someone at school, that was it." Honestly I had no idea, what had I seen?

Carlisle didn't want to wait any longer, "the sooner we are done here, the sooner we can leave. Remember why we are here." Of course. How could I forget?

_FLASHBACK_

_Edward and Alice are sat outside the Cullen house. They look tiny compared to the enormous house behind them. The house has glass walls, and you can see into the amazing house, with extraordinary interior design. It was all white and perfect. _

"_How are you feeling now?" Alice asks Edward, her hair spiking in all different directions. _

"_Okay I guess…" Edward's face hasn't moved, but his voice is uneasy, "the smell, it came from everywhere, but it wasn't like anything I've smelt before. A hint of dog, but sweet and perfect as well. Like a mixture of both vampires and…mutts." Alice looked over to Edward in shock. _

"_Are you sure?" He just nodded_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I sighed. This just felt wrong.

**SPOV**

It seemed like their territory went on for ages, all wood, with no break. As we came closer to the river, Sam and Jared stopped, the rest of the pack fell in line behind them. I got called up to the front.

'_This is the main boundary, across the river starts the bloodsucker's territory. This is where they would have crossed, the scent is strong. EVERYONE! Follow the scent.' _Sam called out our orders. I followed a relatively new guy, hoping that we could get some action. Quil and I ran horizontal to the river, hoping to pick up a trail too, the coven had seemed to have spilt too.

'_Why were they here?' _ I completely forgot that everyone else in the pack could hear me to. I stopped, a shocked expression on my face, if I was human at that time, I would have blushed.

'_Don't worry about it' _Quil stated, calming me down a little '_you'll get used to it.' _We set off after the scent. After 10 minutes of hunting, but what seemed like hours, the scent split again. The suckers must have gone out alone, to cover more ground. _Go left_ I said, turning my body towards the other scent.

'_Don't get any action without me'_ Quil called, grinning as much as he could in wolf form, and giving a small wink. He disappeared into the distance. I started to run towards the other scent. They were close, the scent strong.

**APOV**

"You go with Alice" Carlisle had said to Emmett. He turned towards me, giving a huge smirk.

"If you can get any more info on the newbie, give me a poke, I'd love to know about them." He was genuinely interested; I could see it in his face. "Come on then slow poke"' he laughed and ran off, I attempted to catch up, but we were roughly the same speed, so I trailed behind him for a while. I heard a scream, it was Rosalie. "ROSE!" I heard behind me, Emmett heard the scream too. He ran off, leaving me in the dust trying to keep up.

**SPOV**

I came upon a clearing, just a few miles away from where I split up with Quil. He couldn't be too far away. I turned my attention to what was in front of me.

_Bloodsucker. _I growled, lowering myself into a crouch, like I was stalking prey. And I was. I stuck to the bushes, taking it slow, knowing that the slightest sound was going to alert them of my presence. She was blissfully unaware of me, looking around. She shut her eyes suddenly, scrunching her nose. I pounced on her, not letting my chance go to waste. Just as we collided, she turned, causing her to fall on her side. We hit the floor; I pushed off her, wanting to get myself ready for anything. She got up; dirt all in her hair, the blonde had turned to a musty grey. She screamed. I guess she hadn't come face to face with a wolf, especially not one she had seen before. Then it hit me. Of course she screamed, my eyes were red in wolf form.

**APOV**

We got to the clearing at the same time as everyone else, and I mean everyone. The pack was there too, and my family had heard Rosalie as well, running to see what had happened. When we got to the clearing, all I heard was gasps. "What?" I turned frustrated to Edward, who had come up behind me, and gasped as well. He just pointed. I looked towards the wolf in the clearing; they faced Rosalie, growling at the noise she had just made. They were circling each other; none of the wolves seemed to want to get involved. "I don't understand why isn't anyone getting involved?" I was starting to get annoyed and was stalking towards the centre of the clearing when someone grabbed me arm, I turned to see Esme. The least likely person I thought would stop me. I looked at her, confused with what was going on.

"Look at the wolf in the centre." No matter what Esme said, she was calm. I turned again to the centre, the wolf was coming into my view, and Rosalie had her back to me.

My mouth opened involuntarily.

_Wow…_

**SPOV**

Everyone was staring at us now, and that just made my eyes worse. My only weakness, my eyes gave away how I was feeling. I was angry. At the stupid blonde girl of screaming and for all the attention I was now getting.

'_What now?' _I thought aloud, wanting an answer.

'_Scare her off, and if she won't go…end her.' _I turned quickly to Sam, not wanting to give the girl a chance. His eyes were solid, he motioned to the bloodsucker. I gave her all my attention, not wanting to get distracted. A low rumble came from my throat; it turned into a fierce growl. I hoped to scare that sucker out of her pretty glittering skin. She jumped back a bit, eyes going wide. I had her where I wanted her. I made my move. I pounced high into the air, letting my teeth show and aimed straight for her. She couldn't move in time, and I hit her square in the chest. She fell back while I pushed off her body, giving myself some lift to start my game of chicken. That's when I noticed a small pixie blur into the setting. I didn't give her enough attention; I was too focused on the fight. The blonde one backed off, and so did the pixie.

'_Finish her?' _I didn't want to act without the pack behind me.

'_Yes.' _

I leapt again, faster, harder, hoping for it to hurt. We slammed to the floor again, she looked confused.

'_Aren't we meant to be stronger?' _I stepped back, shocked. Did I just hear her thoughts? She noticed I had stepped back; and stepped forward, hoping to gain herself some power in this fight. I widened my mind, letting everything in. I heard the others too.

'_Have you seen her eyes!'_

'_Wow, she's strong.'_

'_Rose better not get hurt, I'm gonna crush her skull if she dares scratch her.'_

_Hmm, Rose hey?_ I knew her name, it suited her. But the butch one didn't like this fight, and I didn't want it to carry on longer.

'_ENOUGH'_

All eyes turned to me.

**APOV**

After watching Rosalie and this wolf _using the term lightly_ I had hoped Rose would step up a bit, but she seemed tired, like she had very little energy left after this. The wolf kept the pressure up, I gasped, seeing Rose fall once more. I heard Emmett growl low, I was becoming shocked too.

'_ENOUGH'_

_What was that? _I looked around confused. Everyone had seemed to stand up straight, looking at the wolf in the clearing. The pack came and greeted the other in the middle. They seemed to be talking, about Rose I bet. Rose took her chance, and ran into Emmett's arms. Her normally immaculate beauty, turned to dust, as she stood there covered in dirt and twigs. The red eyed wolf shook their head, and almost sighed. The leader must have given them a warning. We didn't need to stay any longer, the rest of the pack chased us out, but our curiosity was gone, we found what we were looking for. A red eyed wolf, which smelt sweet.


	2. School

_MONDAY A WEEK LATER…_

After Rosalie had calmed down, we questioned her about who attacked her. We knew it wasn't a regular wolf, we knew all of their smells. They were new. We spent the week at home. Wanting to take some time out, hoping that we didn't run into the wolf again. We daren't cross the territory, so took our cars out of town to hunt. I hated that we couldn't even go out of our territory in fear of a red eyed wolf.

"Well, unless you want to stay here Rosalie, which you are more than welcome to, everyone must get to school." Carlisle said, looking over at Rose.

She shook her head. "That pesky mutt better not come near me again, my look was ruined! I had to throw those clothes out." Emmett gave her a warming hug and a quick peck on the cheek. "Fine, I'll come to school, but don't expect me to be in a much better mood."

Jasper smiled, whispering to Edward "no more moody than normal then." Rose gave Jasper an evil glare before turning back to Emmett, demanding attention. He gave into her.

I sigh _couples… _

We take Edwards car, the least conspicuous of all the cars, being silver. It still stood out against everyone else's anyway. We drive in silence, Emmett and Edward in the front, being the largest of all of us. I'm in the middle, being the shortest and thinnest in the house. The sky is dark, I shiver. Not out of coldness, but because I knew that sky, I had seen it before. We pulled into the car park, it all seemed so familiar. We slid out of the car quickly and quietly. Everyone had started towards the school, preparing for another day of Forks high school. I saw a black motorbike; it seemed cleaner and had some red decal on it. I hadn't seen this in my vision. Right on time, I flicked my eyes to the black figure, they slipped out of the shadow, wearing full biker gear, helmet in her arms.

_Her arms_. It was a girl, with shoulder length hair, a reddish brown, jagged but curved to her face. Her features weren't sharp, nor gentle, just there, just…

I got distracted by Jasper; I could feel myself become calmer. _I really hate that, it ruins what I'm feeling. _Edward laughed at my thoughts, I scowled. When I turned back, the girl was already going into the office. I had missed my chance. Edward stopped the group.

"That was the figure then?" His eyes portraying fear but also excitement.

"Yeah, I guess it was." We carried on into school. I couldn't get her out of my head.

**SPOV**

While the Cullens were chased out of our territory Sam pulled me to the side, he knew about my gift.

'_So you're telepathic then?'_

'_Yeah, sorry I didn't say earlier, not much time I guess.'_

'_No problem' _He looked at me calmly

'_So why did you keep me behind?' _I questioned him, wanting to get more action.

'_Because they are the ones you'll be schooling with, sorry. I hope they don't recognise you, but we couldn't get you into our school, but you're not from around here so...'_

'_Don't worry' _I faced towards the river '_I can look after myself, plus, it looks like they should be careful of me!'_

We laughed and I followed Sam back to the houses. We shifted back, and I was grateful that my body remembered what I was wearing so I wasn't naked when I shifted. Sam looked annoyed that he couldn't do it too. Then laughed as my top was inside out, "it was early and dark when I arrived!" I huffed and growled. The rest of the pack turned up, pleased with our small victory. Quil shifted and gave me a huge hug, crushing my ribs and lungs. As I attempted to gain my breath back, I jokingly pushed him off. "Ewww get some clothes on!" We laughed hard as he blushed and ran inside, Jared gave me a playful punch and followed Quil, probably to make sure he wasn't too upset.

"Well, I guess I should welcome you to the pack Stephanie!" After I jumped at the sound of my name, I ran to Sam and gave him a huge bear hug, eyes glittering.

Emily, Sam's girlfriend stuck her head out the window, "Get off my boyfriend and get some food!" She was laughing as she closed the window which was good, I blushed so much, I thought my face was going to burn to a crisp. After such an eventful day I slept amazingly well. I had gotten to know the pack extremely well, I had gone cliff diving with them, run across the woods. I even got put into the shifts, so I would hunt for vampires, making sure that they didn't come onto our territory again. We didn't see them for the rest of the week, but I dreaded going to school next week. The whole pack and their family were so kind to me, I explained about my gifts and how I would help them on the reservation. Emily was an amazing cook, Leah was great and we became good friends straight away. Plus I was the only other girl who could shift, so we shared a unique bond. Everyone else was a great laugh, taking any opportunity to show off to me. I knew about imprinting, but a lot of the guys tried to hit on me, including some humans that came to La Push to surf. One night while we were eating dinner, Jake was hitting on me again. I just laughed at his attempts and he was getting frustrated at me.

"Why do you keep laughing? I love you!" He exclaimed, but it just made me laugh more.

"Well Jacob Black, you haven't actually asked if I'm going out with someone yet." I said through laughs. He looked down embarrassed.

"So are you?" I think he wanted me to say no.

"Yes I am," I stuck my tongue out "would you like to know about them?" He nodded and everyone turned to look at me, wondering what my partner was like.

"Well, they are about 5"3' tall, tanned, muscular, with quite short hair that is black. Their name is Katherine." I watched Jacobs face fall while a few of the guys laughed.

"Dude, you're gay? That so cool!" Quil said, Emily looked like she was gonna rant at them, I went over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Jake! You should have at least asked if she was going out with someone!" Emily said, I shook my head.

"Don't worry, I wasn't helping either," I laughed.

That night I had a peaceful night's sleep. We had joked with Jacob, talked about Kat and eaten tons of Emily's food. But I woke with a pit in my stomach. Time to go to school with vampires… Once I was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a tank top to show off my tattoos I grabbed my bike gear and keys. Leaping out of the door, the guys laughed, shouting over the roar of my Hayabusa, black with red decal on the front, "go get 'um girl!"

I laughed as I jumped onto my bike, racing down the road to school, already late. I arrived at the car park, the sky dark from the clouds, though it wasn't cold. Or I didn't think it was, running at 100 degrees minimum. As I took off my helmet, placing it between my arms, I noticed the Cullens getting out of a shiny Volvo. I quickened my pace, not wanting them to know who I was, or that I attacked them just last night. For violating the treaty I must say. I entered the office, noticing a short red headed lady behind that counter.

"Um…Steph Brooks, I'm meant to be starting today." I attempted to keep my tone the same, I was nervous about the bloodsuckers staring holes into my soul with their golden eyes the entire day.

She handed me a few sheets of paper, "this is your map honey, and your schedule is here, if you need any help, I'm sure anyone will be able to help." Her smile made me feel slightly better, but I dreaded the whole day. My first class was chemistry. After giving my schedule for the teacher to see, she made me sit next to an average sized guy, in all ways. He was called Mike, and did far too much talking for me to even care about what he has saying, merely mumbling answers as I tried to focus on the class.

After zoning out, I came back just as Mike asked "Do you want to hang out with my friends and I at lunch? I remember seeing you at La Push, was that your family?" I nodded and he displayed puppy eyes at me. Seeing as I had no one else to hang out with, I agreed. It couldn't be too bad, hopefully. Maths passed uneventfully, sat alone at the back with my thoughts.

**APOV**

She came walking into the canteen with Mike and Jessica, I felt a twinge of annoyance that humans could make or break friendships on such trivial things. Jasper sensed my annoyance and I felt a calming wave come over me. As much as I wanted to hate him for it, I really couldn't. The rest of the family caught up on the events of this morning, knowing that I was looking at this girl, confused but curious. Her hair was still perfect, giving even Rosalie a run for her money on looks. Her tattoos were amazing, I was fixed on them. She had a sleeve on her left arm, covered with all types of things, from roses to hearts, feathers and flowers. She even had some writing, but couldn't make it out. Must have been another language, it was too small to see. The thing that finally caught my eye was the small motorbike with two girls on it.

_Wow!_

Edward gathered my thoughts, and pointed the tattoos out to the rest of the family. The seemed equally curious of them, before Rosalie gave out a small gasp.

**SPOV**

Just as I sat down from collecting a salad and juice, I heard a small gasp from the Cullen table. _Rose…I wonder why she would have gasped like that. Unless…_

I pushed the thought out of my head. No, she wouldn't have known it was me last week. I had cleaned up, and my wolf form, though me, didn't look a lot like me. The only way she could have known is the small dark areas of fur, where my tattoos would be, making my left leg….BLACK!

It struck me. That's why she gasped; she noticed my tattoos and linked it with the black legged wolf last night.

_DAMMIT!_ I said it a little too loud, pushing it out to others. A few humans sat up, but the Cullens turned my way. _Shit, shit, shit! They are gonna know it's me! _I turned away from them, trying not to rush back to the table of new friends.

Jessica slid next to me, "so, from what I can tell, you look like you're a hardass type of person." Angela perks up, and is about to tell Jessica to mind her own business.

I cut her off "yeah, guess so, why?" Jessica's lips start to turn at the corners.

"Well, is that your bike in the car park…the black one?" I nod, knowing where this is going.

"Could you take me on a ride?" I try to suppress a laugh, it doesn't happen.

I giggle at the thought, "if you want to, how about now?" I start to get up, not waiting for her answer; I see her fall into line behind me.

"Can you do any tricks? Can you do them while I'm on the back? How fast does it go?" Too many questions at one time.

"Yes, yes and up to 330 mph. But before you ask, no I'm not going that fast while you are on the back." I laugh again, why was she so curious? I grabbed my helmet off the seat, handing it to Jessica, before picking up my jacket and throwing it in her direction.

"Aren't you gonna wear anything?" Her eyebrows rising, I could feel that she was worrying about me falling off.

I shook my head, "nah, I'll be okay, you'll be the first to fall off!" Even though I was joking, she paled. We had gained a crowd, even the Cullens had come out to see this. I started my bike and told Jessica to hop on the back.

**APOV**

Jessica Stanley had asked to go on the back on the new girl's bike; we all tensed, not knowing what she was going to say. She said yes. We all got up to watch, that's when I got another vision…

_VISION_

_Jessica is on the back of the new girl's bike and we watched as it spun around the car park. Jessica was grinning under the girl's helmet. They did a wheelie, the bike almost vertical. I gasped, not wanting the bike to fall over, but not because Jessica would get hurt. _

"_Careful Steph!" Jessica sounded worried under her helmet, Steph's grin just got wider. _

"_Trust me, 'kay?" Her voice made me shiver; I hadn't heard her talk yet. The bike hit the floor, speeding up and jumping over a makeshift jump. The whole school gasped._

_END OF VISION_

I looked back up to the scene, the growl had made me snap out of my vision, I was slightly annoyed as well as upset. I'd never seen the bike make the jump. I put the thought out of my mind.

"Steph…" I pondered the name, it sounded nice on my tongue, the rest of my family turned to me, Ed still looking at the girls. "That's her name, Steph." I whispered to them, before returning to the scene. I watched as she did the wheelie, it all looking familiar, knowing what would happen next.

"Trust me, 'kay?" The words still made me shiver, even though I had heard it before. She started to put the bike down, hearing her change gear she floored it, heading straight for the jump. I heard a series of gasps. Even from Jessica. I looked away, not wanting to see her get hurt. Cheering erupted from the crowd. She had made it, I let out my breath. Not realised I hadn't breathed in a while, wanting to see what happened. I turned back to them."See! Told ya I'd make it. So little faith guys." Steph gave a few high fives, while Jessica got over her initial shock. Everyone seemed to be watching her, but not the rest of my family. They were watching me. If I could blush, I would have gone bright red. I turned away from the crowd, going to my locker.

Next chapter

**SPOV**

I saw the Cullens leave.

_Hah! I showed them! _I returned my attention to the crowd around me, taking in their praise and appreciation. I was liking the attention. Lunch was over, and time to return to normal life, or the parts that were normal. I had math, gym and finally art. Art was when I saw another Cullen, the small pixie one. At much as I didn't want to be there, I had to go to this class for the next 2 years, I wasn't going to let one leech ruin this for me. I gave my schedule to the teacher, glad that this was the last time this had to happen.

"Yes, okay, please can you sit next to Alice Cullen towards the back…Alice raise your hand please." Mr Harold motioned towards the back of the classroom just as a small pale, manicured hand rose into the air. Before I had even taken my first step it was gone again.

_Ugh, now I'm gonna have to put up with sitting next to a leech for the rest of high school._ I sighed as I took my seat, sitting as far away from her as possible, but not before I caught a glimpse of what this Cullen looked like. She was beautiful. With perfect hair, jet black, and seemed to flick and spike out everywhere. Her skin was flawless and looked smooth yet pale. She flicked her eyes towards me then flicked back again at her work.

_Hmmmm…_ I thought, thinking about how great she looked, even just wearing plain blue jeans and a black blouse. _Even without anything on…_I caught myself, shaking my head and looking down at the paper and pencil in front of me, I hadn't even started drawing yet. With urgency I picked up the pencil and drew the first thing that came into my mind. _Alice…_No, not her. _A boat._ I quickly drew a stormy setting, followed by a boat on the water, little men and women rushing about, throwing things about the ship. I was interrupted by the bell ringing, as I looked up I noticed Alice's bag escaping through the doorway, _hmm good riddance, till tomorrow_. I grabbed my things, quickly shoving them into my bag, running to my locker. _The sooner I get out of here the better._

**APOV**

I couldn't bare to be in there any longer, she smelt so good, yet so bad at the same time. But regardless of my thought, she had tried to hurt Rosalie; that I couldn't get past. Just to amuse those…beasts! I flitted out the door, trying not to go too fast, getting myself noticed would not be useful. No one was in the car park yet. Had I just been too quick? I checked the time, 3:30pm, the time was right, the end of school. I walked up to our car, taking my time, no one else was here, there was no need to rush. Or was there? The next person to walk out of the door was her. Steph. I slapped myself for thinking that I could leave without something else happening. I hissed, not wanting to have to look at her any longer. My hiss was stopped by a calming feeling, Jasper. I looked towards my family, eyes pleading to get away. They stepped up their pace, noticing I was getting twitchy. I stole what I thought would be my last look at Steph that day. She was setting up her bike, getting ready to ride off, probably back to her pack. _Her pack. _I hated the thought that a wolf was in _our_ school. Just as Edward opened the car, I heard the sound of a bike. It wasn't Steph's. I turned towards the entrance of the car park. Another bike, Hyundai, was making its way to someone. No, not someone. Steph…

**SPOV**

I sighed; she had perfect timing didn't she. I noticed the Hyundai making its way to me when the Cullens turned their heads fast. Too fast. I hadn't seen Kat in a long time. Katherine and I used to be partners, before we started an on-off relationship. We met in a club in Rome, and almost at first sight we hit off. But I knew she wasn't my mate. We started dating regardless, and became great friends. But nothing more ever came of it, though we have slept together multiple times out of need. She always checked up on me, almost following me around. Being best friends we travel the world, spending a short time in each place, getting to know people, making a life. Until something bad happens. I forgot about the bad thoughts, remembering that my best friend was here, she had caught up with me, and we were currently 'on' in our complicated relationship. As she drove up and parked next to me, I remembered how beautiful she looked. She took off her helmet, hair falling round her face, feathered to her face, but still short and spiky but a light brown. _Just like Alice's._ No! I won't compare Kat to a leech. Ever! Her tiny figure slid off the bike, leather boots hitting the floor. Everyone turned to face us, a few boys gasping. I laughed as I pulled her close.

"Hey beautiful, took your time." She looked up towards my face, I was taller than her, she only hit 5'3". She giggled as she cupped her hands around my face, she was smoking hot, and I'm not just talking about her hands. I lent down as our lips touched I felt like everything was forgotten. Her lips brushed mine first, teasing me, before she kissed me gently, knowing that unfortunately we had company, and a lot of it. As she pulled away I opened my eyes, meeting her's. Bright green, sparking in the now lightening sky.

"Well, you're the one that left me at the airport, without a clue of where you might be. It took me a while to find your scent in the airport."

I laughed again, "Well, I'm hurt you didn't find my delicious scent quicker, was the flight so long that you forgot how to smell?" She playfully hit me. Placing her head of my shoulder, I felt her tense and growl, I placed my hand on her back, trying to calm her. "Bloodsuckers! What the hell!" I felt her move; I grabbed her arm before she had a chance to do anything.

"Come on; let's hit the road, I think some people might faint if you carry on flirting this much with me."

She gave me an innocent look, "who me?" With a quick peck on the cheek she shoved her helmet on and started her bike. As I started mine, she started towards the exit. I sped up, getting close to her, shouting "race ya!" We raced down the road; I couldn't wait for her to meet the pack.


End file.
